Dysfunctional Relationships
by Xovinn
Summary: Shikamaru is visiting the Akimichis while he is on a temporary break from his wife. ShikChou, ChouHina and mentioned ShikaTema. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

A/N: This one is more like a character study than anything else. I don't know if I was ridiculously bored or what, but writing it seemed like a good idea at the time. Some people (ok, screw it, most people) might see it as OOC, but I think this is how these characters work, in my twisted world view.

Explanation much.

Well, off we go.

* * *

He knocked. It was quite late, they were probably having dinner by now. He should have probably announced his arrival beforehand somehow, she would freak out for not having prepared meal for three. It was okay for him, really, but she would climb all over the walls anyway.

Shikamaru Nara thought that love was a troublesome word. It tried in vain to express something that couldn't put in words, and everyone was expected to feel it towards the people near him or her, even if they actually weren't quite sure what the word ment.

That's why the Nara had never said the metaphorical three words to anyone, no matter if they were true or not. He was quite aware that those people were suspecting something, but they knew him well enough to not press the issue.

The door opened, revealing the big form of his friend for a long time. He looked surprised, then amused as he stepped aside to let Shikamaru in. "Did she throw you out again?" He asked, trying his best to hold back laughter.

His apparent joy over the situation was met with glare, though it held no malice. "She did", Shikamaru admitted as he followed Chouji inside and the Akimichi moved to close the door. "Troublesome woman."

Chouji chuckled. "Don't be like that, she has tolerated you well. Her temper just takes the best of her sometimes, she will calm down in no time."

Shikamaru yawned as the walked towards the dining room, where Hinata was without a doubt waiting patiently with a tasty three course meal. "I know that... she should take some lessons from you how to handle me, you know."

Shikamaru and Chouji would always be together. It didn't matter to them if it was love or something else. They had grown too close to be separated. It was closer to symbiosis than what vague idea Shikamaru had of love. Some trees couldn't survive without hyphae living in the soil, providing them with several nutrients and minerals. In exchange, the tree shared its carbohydrates with the mushroom.

Even though an outsider would never notice any difference, the tree would die without it.

Just like he had expected, Hinata was in the middle of setting the table with something that smelled extremely delicious. She looked up and smiled at them, but looked a little worried. "Good evening, Shikamaru-san! I'm sorry, I didn't prepare a dinner for you as well. If you will wait a moment, I will scratch up something sim-"

"No, it's okay Hinata, really." Knowing that the answer wouldn't satisfy her, he asked her to fetch some sake for him.

"She is a good woman", Shikamaru whispered as Hinata left the two men to search their cabins for something for them to drink. Chouji had already started eating, but managed to nod between the mouthfuls.

Hinata was, indeed, a very good woman. She was kind and caring, and without a doubt she would be a perfect mother for little Akimichis someday.

She was the exact opposite of Temari. Strong willed, tough and more than a bit violent, her actions and outrageous attitude were attractive on their own way. Shikamaru cared for her deeply and seriously thought his life wouldn't be full without her, but occasionally they needed to take a break from each other. Those days Temari would 'kick her out' and go to Suna to meet her brothers. When she came back, everything would be as normal as it would ever be in their dysfunctional household.

They made love as passionately as they fought. That spoke volumes.

Shikamaru had never asked what Temari thought of him and Chouji. Or did it affect their relationship somehow. She knew, that was for sure. Although she almost always seemed to be angry about something, she han never mentioned disapproving of his constant contact with the Akimichi.

Chouji ate with a good pace, his partners thoughts not influencing his appetite. By the time Hinata arrived with two bottles of sake, a half of the meal was already gone. Akimichi stopped to smile at his wife as he set the bottle in front of their guest. Hinata looked very pleased.

_By such a single gesture_, Shikamaru thought as he accepted the bottle with thanks. They could both give and receive those small smiles so easily. The way they interacted was gentle and deliberate. It could be even called delicate.

Chouji was different from Temari as well. He was full of kind smiles rather than wild, devious grins. Dealing with him was so much easier than with his violent woman.

Shikamaru stretched his arms and legs in search of the most comfortable position and ended up laying his upper body to the table, lifting his head only once in a while to took a small sip from the sake bottle. Chouji looked amused. "Don't fall asleep on us, the night is still young." He chuckled. Hinata, who had joined them to enjoy her own dinner, giggled.

Shikamaru was different from Hinata, as well. He knew Chouji loved the girl who had even given up her place as a potential leader of the Hyuuga clan to marry the Akimichi. The Nara turned her head to watch as she elegantly picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks. She was a strong individual with a lot of talent, but still somewhere deep in her heart she longed for to be taken care of. Chouji was happy to fill that void, she liked taking care of people. But in the end he was a loyal follower by nature, not a determined leader. With Shikamaru he could hand over the metaphorical reins.

Chouji was Shikamaru's peace, and Shikamaru was Chouji's leader. But first and foremost, they would always be best friends and stay at the other's side. It all added up, it all made perfect sense.

As Chouji put down his chopsticks Shikamaru came to realise that he was already a little tipsy. That must have been the reason for all the sentimental thoughts. It was not like him to ponder about something so simple, but dysfunctional as the web of characteristics that kneaded together himself and Temari, Chouji and Hinata and himself and Chouji.

His eyes met Chouji's over the table. He felt his body starting to heat up, due to both alcohol and anticipation for what would happen during the next hours.

"Are you ready?" He asked the Akimichi, his voice suddenly sounding raspy and suggestive even to his own ears. The atmosphere in the room changed from everyday chattering to one typical of a sleazy bar. Shikamaru had a power to do that, for some people and in some places. He held all of the cards, he had the control over the situation. Chouji just nodded, giving his acceptance to follow Shikamaru and let him decide the next move.

"Good. Hopefully you don't mind if we leave the cleaning for you, Hinata."

She bowed to him, a classy but for Shikamaru totally unnecessary gesture. "Not at all, Shikamaru-kun."

He rose from his seat and led the way to the room that he new from years of experience to be the bedroom. The very same bedroom Hinata and Chouji shared at night served Shikamaru and Chouji in deepening their unique friendship.

Chouji walked in right behind his partner, eyes still locked to Shikamaru's slender neck which his ponytail never failed to highlight. The surrounding world along with its commonplace occurrences faded, or at least retreated to the back of his mind. It was replaced by their own space and world that hadn't lost any of its allurement during the years.

Shikamaru turned to around to look at him, his normally lazy and indifferent gaze replaced by a fiery, passionate and intensive stare. The Akimichi closed the door behind him. This might take a while.

They didn't do quickies.

* * *

Hinata silently hummed by herself as she washed the dishes, carefully listening to any possible sighs or cries of love making. Neither of the men was very vocal, but a woman could hope. Not that Hinata would ever admit that she knew anything about what her husband and his lover did behind the closed doors. It would be extremely embarrassing if someone knew.

One might think that Hinata felt insecure about what Shikamary and Chouji had, but that wasn't the case. They were far too different to be compared, and so were their relations to the Akimichi. Shikamaru had never threatened her position as Chouji's wife, and he never would.

Even if imagining it would provide the most amusing images.

Hinata set the last of the dining equipment to the closet and moved into cleaning wiping the table and kitchen surfaces. It would be best to clean a little bit more thoroughly, since she had the time. Besides, Temari-san had sent her an invitation to see her and her brothers to Suna in the following weekend, so she wouldn't be home for awhile. Hinata was looking forward to it, she hadn't seen Gaara-san and Kankuro-san for the longest time.

The odd thing was that Temari had emphasized for her not to bring Chouji (or Shikamaru, for that matter) with her. How had she described it? Female bonding time. While that puzzled Hinata a bit, after a moment of thinking she agreed with the older woman completely. Shikamaru and Chouji would surely appreciate some extra time together.

It didn't dawn to Hinata until she was doing the finishing touches to her cleaning that Shikamaru didn't seem to be aware of this trip. She would be suree to tell him later on, when he and Chouji were done.

Even though that might not be for a while, she thought with a smile. Hinata had learned a long time ago that all love was special, and a heart only grew bigger from loving many people. Many people were special to the ex-Hyuuga heiress: she still admired Naruto, cared for her clan and her team. The life of a shinobi was too short to be wasted in hiding such a beautiful feeling as love.

Besides, she was a bit of a yaoi fangirl. Not that she would ever admit that, though.

* * *

A/N: Hoo hoo hoo, I wonder what Temari has in store for Hinata-chan? Not that I knew, I really don't. Haven't written that yet. Just leaving some room for myself, if I ever felt like writing it.

Lol, I can totally see Hinata being sexually harassed by Temari.

Hopefully you enjoyed.


End file.
